Holiday with the Death Eaters
by Brewers Potions
Summary: Harry uncovers a secret of his past and with the help of his mysterious lover, he decides what to do with this new information. Warnings: mm slash
1. Default Chapter

Holiday with the Death Eaters  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Harry, wake up," called an impatient voice from the side of Harry's bed.  
  
"Hermione, you're not supposed to be in here. This is the boys dorms. More importantly, why in the hell are you waking me up? It's Saturday! You'd think that me catching the Snitch against Malfoy yesterday would grant me a few priveleges. Such as SLEEPING IN!" Harry yelled.  
  
Harry had only gotten a few hours of sleep and was more than willing to give up his entire Saturday to stay in bed, not moving, until hunger took over and he trudged down to the kitchens. Not that he could actually tell her that though. Then she would want to know just why he had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night since he had left the celebration party early to "go to sleep" as he had claimed.  
  
Truthfully, he had went to bed, only to sneak downstairs after placing a locking charm on his bed curtains to keep anyone from noticing that he wasn't there and come look for him.  
  
That was all he needed. For someone, namely either Ron, Ginny, or Hermione herself to come and find him. They might have caught him in a very compromising position.  
  
A very delicious compromising position thought Harry, shaking off the daze of sleep and letting a small smile display on his lips momentarily before shaking it off too before Hermione got suspicious.  
  
"Harry! Are you listening to me?" Hermione snapped.  
  
Harry realized that the whole time he had been thinking of the late night (and early morning) before, Hermione had been talking to him.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione. Still half asleep, you know. Now, what were you saying?" Harry asked.  
  
"I said that Sirius wanted to speak to you. He's in Remus's rooms. Said that it was important," Hermione said, glaring at Harry.  
  
"Oh, okay," Harry said, getting out of the bed and heading out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
He showered off and changed into some of his more comfortable muggle clothes that Sirius had bought him the summer before when Harry had went to stay with him.  
  
As he headed down to Remus's rooms, he let his thoughts flow back through the past year. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:  Sorry forgot to add one to the first chapter.  The Harry Potter books and all of its characters belong to J.K. Rowlins.  Don't sue me, please.  All you will get is a stack of school books, my computer, and a small Pekinese dog.

~~Chapter Two~~

(flash back)

He had been sent back to the Dursley's after the members of the Order of the Pheonix members present at the train station had given Vernon a warning about how he treated Harry.  Harry had been treated better than ever.  Whenever Vernon, Petunia, or Dudley would start to revert back to their old behavior, he would excuse himself to "go write to his friends" and they would quickly begin to apologize profusely.

He communicated almost constantly with his friends and twice a week he would owl a different member of the order.

He had just sent off his latest letter to Ron and Hermione with Hedwig when he heard a knock on the door.  He was sitting in his room and strained his ears to hear Vernon answer the door.  Vernon started stuttering and then Harry heard a loud thud.

All summer Harry had been having nightmares of Sirius's death and of Death Eaters attacking him at Privet Drive.

It was this last thought that drove him to grab his wand and hurry down the staircase.

When he got to the bottom, he was surprised to see Mrs. Weasley (Molly, as she had asked him to call her in her letters from earlier the summer) and Remus.  Vernon, he could see out of the corner of his eye, had fainted dead away in front of the door with Petunia and Dudley kneeling over him.

"Hello, Harry," said Remus.

"Remus!  Molly!  What are you doing here?"  Harry asked.

"Well, Harry, we've come to get you," Molly said.

"Really!  Where are we going?" Harry asked, not at all wanting to go back to Grimmauld Place and the memories of Sirius.

"We aren't supposed to tell you, Harry.  All you need to know is that you're leaving.  Now, get your things and let's go," Remus said.

Harry didn't even wait to reply before running upstairs to pack.

He was throwing his clothes haphazardly into his school trunk as he heard his aunt Petunia start to yell.

"Who do you think you are?  You can't just come here and take him and not tell us anything!" she said.  Harry was glad that he wasn't there to see her.  He knew that anyone who had made Petunia mad was about to see the wrath of God bestowed upon them.

"Madam, it really isn't any of your business," Remus replied.

"What do you mean 'it isn't any of my business'?" Petunia said.  "He's dropped on our doorstep and we're just supposed to take him in with out any questions asked.  That freak has been in my house for 16 years and now you just come and take him.  I may not give a damn about that child, but I do deserve to know just WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO COME INTO MY HOUSE AND START DEMANDING THINGS?" Petunia screamed.

"Listen, Mrs. Dursley, if you wish to live through this day, I expect you to shut your mouth and stay out of my way.  You should also be praising whatever deity you may worship that I was told that I wasn't to hurt you today.  Lord knows how badly I've wanted to ever since I heard how you treat that poor boy," Molly said in a very calm and even voice.  So calm that it made Harry cringe and freeze on the staircase as he was reentering the living room.

"Oh, there you are, Harry,"  Remus said.  "I see you're all ready to go.  Good.  Now, we're going to travel by port key so I'm going to shrink your trunks and then we're off.  Last thing, where's Hedwig?"

"Oh, I had just sent her off with a letter to Ron and Hermione when I heard you at the door," Harry said.

"Oh, good.  Ron will know to keep her with him for now.  Okay, it's time.  Harry, grab onto this end of the quill and we'll go," Molly said, holding out a medium sized quill like the one that Harry used for his transfigurations homework.

He grabbed on and instantly felt that familiar pull at his navel as he was transported to…

Where am I?  Harry thought as he looked around the large room that he was in.

It looked like the living room of a house, but it was a house that Harry had never seen before.  

He quickly surveyed his surroundings while Remus and Molly looked on at the skeptical young man in their presence.  Remus couldn't wait until Harry caught a glimpse of just what was beyond the door to his right.

Just then, Harry looked through that same door and a look of bewilderment crossed his face as he read the banner that read:

 "Welcome Home, Harry!"

"Wel-Welcome home?" asked Harry with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Go ahead, Harry.  Check it out," said Molly.

Harry nodded slightly at her and slowly walked to the door.  He stopped suddenly when he saw all of the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Hermione, Tonks, and the rest of the Order of the Pheonix standing around the kitchen.  

He blushed and almost passed out when he heard them all yell, "SURPRISE!"

Molly walked up behind him and put an arm around his waist.  "Welcome home, Harry," she said.

"What-What do you mean 'home'?" asked Harry trying to keep a sound of hopefulness out of his voice.

Arthur Weasley took the bat with this question.  He walked up to Harry and said, "This is your home now, Harry.  You can live here or not.  It's up to you.  We just thought that you might like it.  You're seventeen now.  You can live here alone if you wish.  Or live anywhere that you wish.  We picked it because," he pointed out the window, "we live just across that field.  We wanted you close by.  You're like family to us now."

"Thank you.  All of you, so much.  I can't believe that you would do all of this for me," Harry said.

"Well, this house is just one surprise.  There's just one more.  Think you can handle it?" Ron asked with a huge grin on his face.

"If it's as big as this, I don't know.  You guys, this really is all too much.  But enough about this.  What else?" Harry asked, finally letting all of this settle in his mind and a smile cross his lips.

"Harry, you can wish to live here alone, but we were wondering if you wouldn't rather live here with…" Hermione started, not finishing the sentence.

Then Harry heard a voice from behind where the twins and Bill were standing.

"With me?" said a voice that Harry knew and thought that he had to be dreaming.

Suddenly, Fred, George, and Bill all moved and he saw someone sitting in a chair that had before been hidden.

"Sirius?" Harry said in a very small voice that he was sure couldn't have actually came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, Harry.  It's me," Sirius said, standing up.

Harry looked around, wishing to make sure that he wasn't the only one who was delirious.  What he saw instead were huge smiles on the faces of everyone in the room.

Harry blinked unbelieving before breaking into a short run and lunging into Sirius's open arms.

(end flashback)


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer:  Nothing here belongs to me except the plot.  I borrow all of Rowling's characters and let them do as they wish, then I put them back where they belong.  Please don't sue.  All you'll get is my computer, school books, and Princess (my Pekinese).

Warnings:  RATED R for _coming_ chapters.  Not quite there yet.  This is a slash story.  That means male/male relationships.  If you do not wish to read anything where boys kiss, touch, or have sex with other boys, **LEAVE NOW!!**

Chapter Three

Harry had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he had reached the painting that stood guard as the entry to Remus's rooms until he felt a hand grab his and pull him into the room.

"Harry, you looked like you were in your own little world.  What were you thinking about?" Sirius asked.

"About this summer.  How you came back to me," Harry said.

"Yeah, well, who would have thought that I was too stubborn to stay dead?" Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Ha, bloody, ha, Sir {pronounced Seer}.  Who would've known that the veil was actually a portal to CANCUN, MEXICO?  According to Remus, you're lucky to have made it back here alive.  You had so much tequila in your system, you're lucky you didn't burn in the damn floo instead of make your way to Molly and Arthur's house," Harry said, laughing harder.

"Yeah," said Sirius, dreamily.  "I remember so vividly the girls in bikini's, the tequila flowing so freely, the guys in Speedo's," Sirius continued, his eyes going hazy.

"Sirius, would you stop thinking about all of those guys in Speedo's and focus on your husband that you love so dearly," Remus said as he walked into the room from the kitchen and leaned down to give Sirius a quick kiss to bring him out of the past.

Sirius shook his head visibly.  "Sorry, Remmy.  You know how it can be."

"Yeah, Sir.  Now, why don't you do what you're supposed to do before Harry goes and spaces out again like he's starting to do right now," Remus said with an amused look on his face.

"Oh, yeah," Sirius said, his mind now back on the task at hand.

"What is it, Sirius?" asked Harry.

"Well, I was cleaning out some of my stuff from my Gringotts vault and I found this trunk.  I had forgotten all about it.  It was Lily's trunk from her house.  She had asked me to keep it for safekeeping when you three had to go into hiding.  Wanted me to give it to you should something happen.  I respected her wishes and I never even opened it.  Anyway, it's yours now," Sirius said.

He walked to the opposite side of the room and picked up what looked like a small trinket off of a small table.  He placed it in Harry's hand.

"Here.  I shrunk it for you until you could get it to your rooms.  It's very heavy, so don't unshrink it accidentally until you've set it down.

"Thanks, Sir.  I…" Harry started but he had tears streaming down his cheeks in thankfulness of finally having something of his mothers.  Everyone told him about his father, how Harry looked just like him, how he flied just like him, how he got into just as much (if not more) trouble as James had done, but no one ever even thought of giving him the most sought after information about his mother, just the fact that he had her eyes.

"I understand.  Go ahead on back to your rooms.  Have a look.  If you have any questions or just need me, you know that I'll be here for you," Sirius said with tears in his eyes.

"Me too," Remus said.

"Thanks," Harry said, turning to walk out of the room.

He had almost made it back to the Gryffindor common room when he was suddenly pulled from his left side through a wall and into a secret room that he had found in the last few weeks of his sixth year.  Then, he didn't know just how lucky he was that he was one of only two who knew about it.  He glanced around at the now familiar room and was suddenly pulled into a fierce kiss.

"Umm…" was all he could say as after his lips were let go, his neck and ears were attacked.  "Umm…Oh…WAIT!  STOP!" Harry called out to his lover.

"Why?  I haven't seen you since you left my room last night.  I couldn't wait any longer to feel you against me again," his lover whispered quietly into his ear, licking along the outer ridge as he spoke.

"Please, I missed your touch too, but I really want to go to my room right now.  I think that all of my roommates have gone into Hogsmeade today, and I want a little time there to myself," Harry said, though it was a surprise to him that he could speak at all and be understood what with all of the pants coming out as he spoke.

"Fine, but do promise that you'll come to my room again tonight.  I don't wish to sleep alone.

"Promise," Harry said with a seductive smile.  "I'll even bring…" he trailed off in a whisper that made his lover even more aroused.

"You'd better.  Now, off with you.  I have somewhere to be in a little while."

"Okay.  Be careful will you?"

"Of course I will.  I love you."  And with that, Harry's lover walked out the same wall that he had been drug through.

Harry stared at the wall for a minute before saying, "I love you, too, Draco."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please Review.  I would love some thoughts from all of you out there.  Plus, it would be nice just to know that some one is reading my story.  Even Flames are welcome.  Please do not flame about silly things such as this being a slash story.  It's in the summary and the warning at the top of the page.  If you read this and it's not what you wanted, READ THE WARNINGS!!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer:  The plot is the only thing that belongs to me.  Don't sue me, please, Princess wants to stay here.

Warnings:  This is rated R for a reason.  For language and (at the moment) implied sexual contact between two males.  The intimate scenes will become a small bit more graphic later on, but for now, it will just be implied.  If the thought of two males kissing, touching, or having sex bothers you, HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW!!

Chapter Four

As excited and impatient as Harry was to get to his room and go through his moms trunk, he couldn't bring himself to leave his and Draco's secret room just yet.

He wandered over to the couch that they had transfigured out of one of his old boots and sat down remembering how all of this had came about.

Even after almost six months of being with him, he still couldn't get over just how much love he felt for the other boy.

He also, at times, couldn't help but to get upset over having to hide this relationship from everybody.

None of his friends knew, not even Ron and Hermione.  _They would never understand_, Harry thought for what had to be the millionth time in the last week alone.  Not to mention what Lucius, or Voldemort for that matter, would do to them if they ever found out about this relationship.  Draco had accepted the Dark Mark just a few months before they started this relationship.  Harry had accepted it.  Not only that, but after hearing a few stories about the so-called Dark Lord, Harry could actually understand why someone would join him.  That thought in itself scared him at times.  What terrified him was to find out just how many similarities that he and Voldemort shared.

What had happened to bring them together was so unbelievable that even he woke up sometimes and thought it a dream until he found a love bite in a peculiar place.  

A scratch beside that birthmark (an oddly enough **snake** shaped birthmark) that was on his thigh.  

Saw the bruises on his hips from Draco's roving hands during a rambunctious love making section.  

Feeling sore in places that he knew didn't hurt after riding his broomstick.  

_Although, I was riding a broomstick_, Harry thought.  _Just not my Firebolt._  He laughed at the thoughts going through his head.

(Flashback- the end of Harry's sixth year)

"Watch just where the fuck you're going, Potter!" Harry heard from behind him as he was making his way back to the Gryffindor Tower from the Great Hall after supper one night.

It was close to the end of the term and Harry and Malfoy had been in detention more times than in the past five years combined.  All he wanted to do was go just one day without crossing paths with the dangerous boy.  The reason for not wanting to see him wasn't exactly not wanting to get into trouble, it was the fact that he found the gorgeous boy more irresistible each and every time he saw him.  

If he didn't kill Malfoy, he just might end up shagging him to death.  That was something he didn't even want to think about.  It was okay with him if he was gay, but he did NOT want to be drooling over one of his top four enemies.  Draco happened to be number three on his list with Lucius at number four, Snape at two, and that fucking Lord Voldie at prime position number one.

"What the hell are you talking about?  I'm not even in your damn way!" Harry yelled back at Malfoy.

"Listen, Potter, just stay out of my way for the rest of the term and I just might let you live," Draco said in a decidingly sensuous tone of voice, that if Harry let it, could tell him to do anything and he would without question.

"**LET** me live, Malfoy?  You couldn't kill me if I tied my hands behind my back and let you have free aim at me with the killing curse for three days time," Harry said in a voice that had certain parts of Draco's anatomy quivering at the sound of it.  

Not that Draco would ever admit it.  He'd kill himself first, and that was in the top ten things that a Malfoy never did.  Well, both of them were, actually.  Giving up (suicide) or giving in (to love or anyone beneath them) were unacceptable as a Malfoy.

Instead of talk, Harry wanted to do something else.  Whether it was to fucking kill Draco (_when in the fucking hell did I start thinking of him as Draco_) or shove him into the wall and just fuck him, Harry couldn't decide.

Draco made up his mind for him.

The next thing Harry knew, he was falling after being punched in the jaw.  He waited for the impact with the wall that he knew was coming, but it never did.  Instead, he hit the floor.  He looked up and saw a bloody wall in front of him.  Directly in front of him.  

With his feet on the other side of it?

It took Harry a second before realizing that he must have fell through one of the few invisible walls in the school.  There was only one other that he knew of in the castle and he had learned of it by the Marauders Map.

Looking around, he decided that nobody could have been there for many, many years.  It looked desolate.

Then he suddenly felt something tap against his leg.  He looked down and saw a foot slipping through the wall.  _That stupid idiot_ Harry thought as he sat up, grabbed the foot, and pulled.  Hard.

Must have been harder than he realized because instead of Draco stumbling through the wall, he fell through it and landed directly on top of Harry.

They wrestled around on the floor for what seemed like hours but in reality were only minutes.  Both were trying to gain control over the other. 

That's when it happened.

Harry went to roll left as Draco went to lunge the same way and suddenly their lips met.

Instead of pulling back, both boys let their emotions take over and before they knew it, they were both panting for breath and pulling at the other boys clothes.

Hours later, they were startled awake when they heard a yell from beneath them in the dungeons of the school.

Harry, trying to gather his bearings as of where he was, quickly realized that not only was he naked, but a naked Draco Malfoy was lying on top of him.

Both had sworn that it would never happen again, but they were both constantly drawn to each other.  Again.  And again.  And again.

By the end of the term, they were meeting at least three times a week and neither had wanted to stop.  On their last day together before they had to go home, they had professed love for each other, but they swore to  keep their relationship a secret for as long as they saw fit.  If it meant they would be hiding this relationship from the world forever, they would do it, just to keep the other safe from his friends and/or family.

(end flashback)

_Yeah, we've had a hell of a last six months_, Harry thought as he drug himself out of his thoughts and forced himself to leave the secret room that this had all started in.

_Thankfully, Draco made Head Boy this year or we would never get any rest on this hard arse couch.  Thank Merlin for that private room and big bed_, Harry thought, rubbing his now sore ass from only a little while of sitting on that damn couch.

He checked to make sure that nobody was around with a little _sneak-easy_ spell that Draco had taught him and quickly fled to his dorm room to go through his mothers trunk.


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer:  I own none of it, but the plot.  Don't sue, please.  My Princess wants to stay with her mommy.

Warning:  this is rated R for a reason.  this chapter in itself would probably be PG or PG-13.  There will be m/m slash in coming chapters.  If you don't want to read anything with boys touching, kissing, or having sex with other boys, HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW!!

Chapter Five

Harry was happy that he was alone in the tower while he went through his mom's things.

The first hour was spent looking through her old school books and picture albums.  He sorted through her clothes.

When everything was out of the trunk, Harry felt somehow strange and looked back in.  There, close to the front, he could barely see the outline of a secret door.  He didn't know exactly how to open it, but he touched his wand to it and said, "Alohamora."

To his surprise the top opened and he heard a voice coming from it.  _Mom_, Harry thought.

"Harry, if you are hearing this, then my fears have been confirmed and James and I are dead.  I am so sorry about what you may be going through, my son.  In this compartment, you will find a jewelry box and my diary.  I want you to read the diary, but I ask that if you open it and read it, you read it in its entirety.  I also ask that you do not hold this information against me or your father.  Also, please do what you feel is right with this information.  Know that nothing you could ever do would diminish my love for you.  I love you, Harry."

After Harry wiped the tears off of his cheeks, he reached into the hole and pulled out the two objects that his mother had spoken of.

He sat the diary and jewelry box down beside the trunk and went about placing everything else back into the trunk.  He replaced the shrinking charm and put the minutely sized trunk in the bottom of his own school trunk under his invisibility cloak.  He picked up the diary and box, climbed onto his bed, and closed the curtains around the bed with a locking charm.

There he sat, for how long, he couldn't tell, just staring at the two objects of his mothers.  Already, they were as precious to him as his fathers invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map.  He wanted to read Lily's diary, but he was scared of what he might find.  His mothers request for him to not hold anything he read against his parents terrified him.

What could be in here that I would possibly hold against them?  Harry thought.

Instead of diving right into the diary as he really wished to do, he took to looking at the small box instead.  It wasn't like any jewelry box he had ever seen.  There was no visible way to open it.  Harry tried the Alohamora spell, but it didn't help.  He felt around it, trying to find a hinge or a catch.  Anything that could show a way to open it.

After a few minutes, he sat it to the side and picked up the diary.  At first, he simply looked at its faded turquoise cover, the broken binding, his mothers name engraved into the bottom corner.

©Lily Evans©

She got this before she married, he thought.

He leaned back against his pillows and opened it to the first page.

Well, might as well start at the beginning_, he thought._


End file.
